Darkest Days- OC Submission (Open forever)
by WingsOfBronze
Summary: Submission for Darkest Days! An action packed zombie story!
1. Prologue

**Day 3**

"-have created a deadly virus, it was a nano-type virus. It destroys and reprogram the now, new race living with the human kind: the anthropomorphic animal robots that was now known animatronics. It also destroys the heart of humans and to make the brain alive, still but the person will be unintelligent, making the 'infected' animatronic or person go wild and eat, drink in order to survive. Also, when the animatronic was infected, it's body will become weak and sometimes paralyzed. Scientists world-wide are making a deadswitch for the new deadly nano-insects that was theoried that can destroy mankind." A reported said through the TV. His eyes widening as he reads through the report on his hands.

 **Day 5**

"The virus are spreading, with an animatronic or human was bit by an infected human or animatronic, the virus will be transfered."

"We're dead."

 **Day 7**

"Huh? Save that good-for-nothing, fat, sweaty V.I.P? No thanks."

"It was ordered for us three, we can't refuse the order of someone above our rank."

"Ugh. Fine."

"The others will be left here in the base. So it's only the three of us."

"This mission sucks."

 **Day ?**

"Agh! Save me! No- AAA!"

"Shit! We lost him, run! Run!"

"This mission really sucks."

 **Day ?**

"Dammit. We lost it, we can't contact the base anymore."

"Ugh, shit."

"I know, but we need to keep moving north, they said there's a safeground there a large compound."

"North? Yay."

"Let's get moving."

 **Day ?**

"Christ, It's getting worst.."

"Marble, no... Hold on. Hold on, we're near."

"Thumper. Save yourself, It's only the two of us, Horde in our tails. Yo-"

"Shut up!"

"Please."

"I won't leave you in our Darkest Days."

Boom.

So here's the prologue. Hope you like it guys, I hope it turns out well.

Submission will be next page.


	2. Submission

Here's the rules:

No powers and abilities. (Firebending, electric zapping, like that)

No OP characters. (Like hey, I have a lot of guns! I kill u with just planting my finger at u)

Edit: No elementals (Sorry for this) like Fire, thunder and ice or stuff.

Edit: GUYS BE REALISTIC. I'm adding a weapon's history. And It is not required to have weapons. Use civilian and military issued weapons. Search the net.

I edited it, yes. But those who submitted it already (August 23, 2016) is accepted. U don't need to edit it.

Weapons History is for where the weapons come from.. be realistic.

Those with asterisks are not required.

Name:

Age*:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Weapons*:

History*:

Weapons History*

Personality:

Former Occupation*:

There, hope this works! I'll only accept OCs little by little. So expect me to open and close the submission form once you read that in my chapters. But don't submit your OCs again and again because I might use them in surprise!

And here is an example for human.

Name: Ivan

Age: 14 (yes, you can submit children)

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Appearance: 5'8" on height, has black short hair. Wears an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. Red and Black rubber shoes.

Weapons: Glock 31

History: He was a very smart child that he was an outstanding student and always the Top 1 in class. The outbreak struck and they are evacuated from the school. When he got back by himself, he found his parents dead and lying on the ground in their own pool of blood and their intstines out. He became a very mature man from now on. He uses his smarts to make makeshift weapons and solve puzzles.

Weapons History: He got the Glock 31 from school when they are being evacuated, when he saw the dead pounced onto the soldier, he took the gun he dropped and shot the pouncer.

Personality: He was always cautious and observant with his surroundings, other than that, if you get his trust he will try to save you from any danger you are into.

Former Occupation: Child

Well I guess that helps. Oh and here's a thing. If you need the guns..

smallarms/

Bronze off!


	3. It's out and It's Rated M

Ayyy It's out.

The story is out!

Because I think that If I released it, more people can see what's it about :D

Oh and I am acepting requests and suggestions! Feel free to ask!

And treat me like a friend, no need to be formal. (but i can bite. Lol no jk)


	4. Poll

I'm making a poll concerning the animatronics, please check it out.


	5. Military Guys

Okay guys, It's hard for me. Very hard for me to enter dudes with weapons. Especially Military guys. Really haard.

Why not submit civilians with their history being a shop clerk, sewerr manager or histories that was useful.

Yeah, all of your histories are useful but, It's like they only know how to swing a waepon and shoot a gun.


End file.
